Puchate murmurando
by donnieDonnie
Summary: Co widać znad kubka porannej herbaty w Wielkiej Sali? HP/DM slash. Nieco w tle.


_Dedykowane wszystkim, którym życie choć raz kazało poczuć się tak, jak głównemu bohaterowi tej historyjki._

**PUCHATE MURMURANDO**

Kwadrans po siódmej to najlepsza pora na śniadanie.

Wiem to od chwili, gdy udało mi się wypracować zadowalającą poranną rutynę. Od poniedziałku do piątku każdego ranka wysuwam się z ciepłego łóżka, naciągam dres i wyruszam na półgodzinny bieg po błoniach. Potem biorę szybki prysznic. A że wstaję czterdzieści pięć minut przed całą resztą dormitorium, mam szansę umyć się w pustej łaźni jeszcze przed godziną szczytu. Nie wyobrażam sobie, jak przepełnione prysznice, albo, co gorsza, stanie w kolejce, żeby dostać się pod strumień ciepłej wody, miałyby mi zapewnić odprężenie konieczne do stawienia czoła trudom dnia.

Siadam przy stole mojego domu i sięgam po dzbanek z herbatą. Jest taka, jak lubię: czarna i gorąca. Napełniam kubek, uzupełniam jego parującą zawartość sporą porcją mleka i obiema dłońmi unoszę go do ust. Na sok z dyni nawet nie patrzę. Cholerne paskudztwo zawsze zostawia kleisty osad na zębach.

Jak zwykle zerkam na zapełniony o tej porze do połowy stół Slytherinu. Widok na Ślizgonów jest w tej chwili idealny. Całkiem spora grupa uczniów z różnych domów siedzi już nad śniadaniem, ale daleko jej jeszcze do tłumu, który zapełni stoły po wpół do ósmej. Dzięki temu teraz nie muszę się ciągle odchylać w prawo i w lewo, żeby móc widzieć go w luce pomiędzy głowami innych. Z drugiej strony w sali nie jest już aż tak pusto, żeby ktoś mógł zauważyć, jak intensywnie pożeram go wzrokiem.

Gapię się więc na Dracona bezkarnie sponad kubka herbaty.

Siedzi przy prawym rogu stołu, oflankowany Nottem i Parkinson, częściowo przysłonięty szczeciniastą potylicą Goyle'a. Opuszczam powieki do połowy i tracę kontrolę nad oddechem, gdy zauważam, jak Draco koniuszkiem języka usuwa jakiś okruch z kącika ust. Moje dłonie kurczowo łapią kant stołu. Czasem tak trudno wytrzymać tę niemoc, walczyć z niewidzialnym łańcuchem, trzymającym mnie w miejscu, nie pozwalającym rzucić się na niego i przywrzeć wygłodniałymi ustami go jego warg.

Merlinie, jak ja go kocham. Ponad życie, ponad magię. Ubóstwiam każdą kosteczkę, każdy atom jego ciała. Zazdroszczę świętej przestrzeni, która ma szczęście go otaczać. Błogosławionej ziemi, po której stąpa.

Możecie uważać, że to obsesja. Że to chore. Ja wiem swoje.

Zaczęło się od niegroźnej fascynacji półtora roku temu, na początku piątej klasy. Moja dotychczasowa opinia o nim — o ile uważanie go za dupka, bo wszyscy poza Ślizgonami tak uważają, może uchodzić za opinię — trwale transmutowała w nieustanny zachwyt. Zachwycał mnie jego sarkazm, jego chłód wystudiowany tak starannie, że mógłby uchodzić za naturalny; jego piękne ręce, zręcznie i z zawrotną prędkością siekające składniki do eliksirów (szkoda, że nie mogę oglądać tego częściej, bo nie mamy razem lekcji u Sloughorna; ale rok temu przydarzyło mi się wziąć raz udział w kółku dla zaawansowanych u Snape'a, i może udałoby mi się pouczęszczać na nie dłużej, gdyby ten tłustowłosy, popierdolony nietoperz nie wyrzucił mnie z zajęć za przypalenie kociołka. Ale tak trudno mi było odwrócić wzrok od tych długich, arystokratycznych rąk ozdobionych herbowym pierścieniem Malfoyów). Fascynowało mnie jego zmienione nagle ciało, które przez wakacje wydłużyło się i wysmuklało, nabierając nieuchwytnej gracji i objawionej znikąd męskości.

Fascynacje mają to do siebie, że szybko mijają. Ciągłe obracanie się wokół jednego obiektu staje się po jakimś czasie nużące, tak jak bez przerwy odgrywana melodia, nawet najpiękniejsza.

Ta fascynacja jednak trwała. Z czasem nabierała nowych form i odcieni. Aż pewnego dnia stało się dla mnie jasne, że to już nie fascynacja, lecz co innego. Coś głębszego, surowszego, bardziej organicznego. Coś, co ma wiele imion. Dla wygody nazywam to miłością.

Pewnie, wiem, że jest to bardziej niż niestosowne. I nie wiem dokładnie, czego chcę, co by mnie mogło uszczęśliwić. Bo czego mogę tu pragnąć dla siebie? Wzajemności? Testral by się uśmiał. Ja? Wzajemności od niego? Od kogoś z pierwszej ligi, otoczonego blaskiem swej pozycji na samym froncie wydarzeń, od arystokraty, na widok którego co druga dziewczyna od czwartej klasy wzwyż posikuje sobie z podniecenia w majtki?

To absurdalne.

Ale mógłby mnie choć raz zauważyć. Tak _naprawdę_ zauważyć. Spojrzeć jak na kogoś równego sobie. Potraktować jak kogoś godnego rozmowy.

Co za żałosne mrzonki. Jak można mieć takie pragnienia wobec Dracona Malfoya, będąc jednym z Puchonów?

Doprawdy, Tiara Przydziału musiała akurat mieć czkawkę, gdy stara McGonagall wciskała ją na mój biedny łeb prawie sześć lat temu.

Słodka Helga Hufflepuff. Pieprzona Patronka Pochrzanionych Puchońskich Pierdół.

Nasz dom, pełen dobroci, optymizmu, prawości i pilności. Dom ofiar losu, zawsze ostatni w kolejce, wykpiwany przez wszystkich, trafiający do zabawnych, ale mało pochlebnych powiedzonek. To znak naszych czasów. Zalety i mocne strony Puchonów nie są dziś chodliwe, nie mają wysokiego kursu. Krukoni patrzą na nas z politowaniem, Gryfoni ze współczuciem, a Ślizgoni jawnie się z nas nabijają. Czy w ciągu ostatnich lat ktokolwiek z Hufflepuffu wsławił się jakimś wyjątkowym czynem?

A, przepraszam. Był jeden wyjątek. Przystojniak Diggory. Jedyny wielki bohater naszego domu. Miał krótki występ, bo szybko okazało się, że był jednak w efekcie zbędny. Dobrze to zapamiętajcie, to taka cecha Puchonów, o której nikt głośno nie mówi. Dostał AK między oczy — ale przynajmniej od VIPa. Możliwe, że też tak skończę. Z tym, że celując różdżką do własnego odbicia w lustrze. Bez politycznie poprawnego, sztucznie pokrzepiającego mementum, które Diggory otrzymał pośmiertnie od Dropsa na koniec roku szkolnego w czwartej klasie.

A co najważniejsze: jaki sens ma umieranie z miłości do Dracona, który ma obsesję na punkcie Świętego, Nietykalnego Wybrańca Pottera? Który się pieprzy z Potterem? A może nawet go kocha, i, na słodką Helgę w papilotach, może właśnie tak ma być?

Wiem, że poza mną nikt o tym nie wie, a skąd ja wiem — nie wiem. Może stąd, że umiem obserwować. Patrzeć _naprawdę_.

Początkowo nie było we mnie tej pewności. Często zdarzało mi się być świadkiem, gdy mijali się z Potterem na korytarzu. Za każdym razem w oczach obydwu pojawiała się iskra, eksplodująca nagłym miniwybuchem ciepła. Myślę, że nikt tego nigdy nie zauważył. Ale dla mnie było to jasne. Ich twarze wyglądały naraz jak okna otwarte na oścież do słonecznego, pachnącego i tajemniczego ogrodu.

To wystarczyło, żeby pomyśleć, że łączy ich coś, czego nie będę w stanie ogarnąć. Coś wielkiego, sekretnego i zabronionego.

Owszem, zadbali o pozory. Udawali, że nadal są takimi samymi wrogami jak zawsze. Aranżowali nawet jawne konflikty, tak, żeby czasem ktoś nie zaczął się domyślać prawdy. Ale zawsze zdradzał ich wzrok. Pewnego razu, gdy stali naprzeciwko siebie z zaciśniętymi pięściami w kręgu pokrzykujących sekundantów, ich twarze wykrzywiał grymas pogardy i nienawiści, ale ich oczy emanowały jednocześnie intymnym ciepłem i tęsknotą. Olśnienie, że połączenie tych skrajności zamienia ludzką twarz w maskę zwierzęcej żądzy, uderzyło mnie wtedy jak obuchem. Przez kilka kolejnych nocy sen zastąpiło mi otępiałe, zmęczone gapienie się w baldachim nad łóżkiem.

Myślę, że konspiracja mogła ostatecznie zacisnąć łączący ich węzeł.

Niełatwo być gejem na szkockim odludziu, w zimnym zamku z kamienia, rządzonym zasadami, których większość jest sztywna i konserwatywna. Po co afiszować się ze swoją odmiennością i narażać na ostracyzm, skoro nawet sam Drops — jeśli wierzyć pogłoskom, również wielbiciel własnej płci — nigdy nie uczynił najmniejszej aluzji, ułatwiającej życie jego potencjalnym braciom i siostrom w orientacji seksualnej? Szkolna codzienność i tak jest już wystarczająco ciężka, nie trzeba dokładać sobie do niej własnoręcznie kolejnej cegiełki.

Poza tym nietrudno mi było sobie wyobrazić, co czekałoby Dracona, gdyby rodzice dowiedzieli się o wybrańcu jego serca. Rozpętałoby się piekło, a Potter zostałby oskarżony o uwiedzenie z użyciem czarów albo próbę otrucia nielegalnymi eliksirami, albo o jedno i drugie. No i znów dostałby niezłą prasę.

Pewność nadeszła późno, bo dopiero na krótko przed feriami zimowymi tego roku. Było już grubo po dwudziestej drugiej, gdy echo moich pospiesznych kroków, kierowanych z cieplarni do dormitorium, odbijało się od kamiennych ścian rzadko uczęszczanego pasażu; skrótu mającego choć trochę zrekompensować spóźnienie na ciszę nocną. Wyłonili się nagle zza łagodnego łuku korytarza, i gdyby nie płytka nisza ze zbroją, która dała mi schronienie przed ich wzrokiem, wpadliby prosto na mnie. Trzymali w rękach zwinięte szaty, kołnierzyki ich koszul były otwarte, a ciała parowały im wręcz od gorąca. Oczy lśniły w mroku szczęściem i niepowtarzalnym, postkoitalnym blaskiem, który nadać może tylko rozkosz przeżyta z kimś, kogo się kocha.

I znów me noce wypełnił wtedy baldachim, na którego tle ciągle jawiły się te same wizje. Ich nagie piersi, gładka skóra, palce ześlizgujące się z pasa spodni i skradające się w dół łukowatej, wklęsłej niecki ponad wystającą kością biodrową, dłonie pieszczące miarowo twarde penisy. Usta i języki w każdym zakamarku ciała, gorącego i otwartego na wszystko, co zapragnie z nim zrobić kochanek. Żadnych głupich chichotów, żadnego wstydu i żadnego tabu. Proste, bezpretensjonalne zaspokajanie naturalnego odruchu, by zetknąć się ze sobą wszystkim, czym zetknąć się można, tak aby potwierdzić fakt wzajemnej przynależności. Opętanie miłością fizyczną; dla nastolatka fascynujący, nieodkryty jeszcze ląd, którego urodą nie sposób się nasycić.

Wątpię, żeby mieli wielkie doświadczenie w tej materii. Być może Parkinson naprawdę wciągnęła Dracona do łóżka, a Chang obciągnęła Potterowi w schowku na miotły do quidditcha, ale wszystkiego, co jeden gej może zrobić z drugim gejem, nauczyli się sami od siebie, kierując się zasłyszaną gdzieś przypadkowo wiedzą, własną pomysłowością i instynktem. To też może zacisnąć węzeł tak mocno, że wara od niego każdemu, kto spróbuje go rozsupłać. Kolejny dowód na to, jak beznadziejna jest moja sytuacja.

Wielką Salę wypełnia nagle zapach ciepłego jedzenia. Słyszę ciche mlaśnięcie, poprzedzone delikatnym impulsem magii transportującej, a w stojącym przede mną talerzu pojawia się parująca owsianka. Spoglądam na białawą masę z odrazą i niedowierzaniem. Znowu? Cholerne skrzaty przynajmniej raz w tygodniu mogłyby dać na śniadanie jakieś muesli.

Biorę do ręki łyżkę i wściekle bełtam nią w obrzydliwej brei, tak, żeby porcja wyglądała na ruszoną. Zaraz przylezie tu Abbott, siądzie koło mnie i zacznie nadawać coś o racjonalnym odżywianiu, niby z troski o moje zdrowie. Jak ona mnie czasem potrafi wkurzyć. Taka troskliwa, dobra i pogodna. Atakuję białą paćkę ostrymi dziabnięciami. Owsianka strzela w górę ciepłym rozbryzgiem i trafia mnie w powiekę. Ocieram oko kciukiem i w tej samej chwili zauważam, jak Parkinson, ta głupia cipa, opiera podbródek o ramię Dracona i szepcze mu coś ucha, na co on odpowiada krótkim parsknięciem. Na Merlina eremitę, jak ja jej nie cierpię. W piątej klasie chwaliła się wszystkim dookoła, że się z nim przespała, krowa jedna. Czuję nagłą chęć posłania jej talerza z owsianką prosto w tę płaską, okrągłą mordę o zadartym nosie, nieistniejącym podbródku i czarnych, okrągłych, zbyt szeroko rozstawionych oczach, upodabniających ją do mopsa dotkniętego ciężkim hiperteloryzmem, który w dodatku spadł na pysk z samego szczytu Wieży Astronomicznej.

Wydaję z siebie głuchy pomruk i gwałtownie przełykam herbatę. W sali powoli robi się tłoczno. Widok na Dracona zaczyna zasłaniać mi czerń przesuwających się we wszystkie strony szkolnych szat. Magiczna chwila traci swą moc. Odwracam wzrok od Ślizgonów i wygrzebuję z torby podręcznik do zaklęć. Otwieram go, kładę na stole, dziobiąc jednocześnie asekuracyjnie owsiankę (z dedykacją dla Abbott) i staram się skupić na powtarzaniu teorii zaklęcia aportującego.

Moja nieudolna koncentracja rozwiewa się ostatecznie, gdy w następnej grupce uczniów podążających na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali wchodzi Wielka Gwiazda.

Po raz tysięczny zastanawiam się, co on w nim widzi, jeśli pominąć fakt, że ponad połowa seksapilu Pottera tkwi w tym, że nosi właśnie takie, a nie inne nazwisko i bliznę na czole? Czy gdyby to odjąć, to nadal byłby aż tak interesujący?

No dobra, przyznaję, nie jest aż taki zły. Ma niegrzeczne włosy, przepiękne oczy, nos z delikatnie zarysowanym garbkiem, miękkie ruchy i dyskretnie, ale wyraźnie emituje luzacki tumiwisizm. To mi się podoba. Może go nawet na swój sposób lubię. Ale nie jestem w stanie przestać myśleć o nim z ironią.

Potter zatrzymuje się przy swoim stole obok Weasleya wiosłującego owsiankę tak równo i rytmicznie, jakby ktoś potraktował go imperiusem. Opiera kolano o ławę przy biodrze zaczytanej Granger i, ciągle stojąc, odwraca głowę w stronę stołu Slytherinu, udając, że robi to mimochodem i że nie ma to absolutnie żadnego znaczenia. Draco łapie jego spojrzenie i ułamek sekundy później spuszcza wzrok. Potter siada, odwrócony do Ślizgonów plecami, i zagaduje Granger. Nie stało się absolutnie nic. Ale przysięgam, że w tym krótkim zetknięciu się ich oczu było klaskanie uderzających o siebie, spoconych ciał, zduszony jęk, rozgrzana skóra pachnąca jak świeżo przypieczony kawałek chleba i trzask ognia w kominku. Dobry Merlinie, czy cały świat naprawdę oślepł? Czy poza mną nikt tego nie widzi?

Abbott zwala się na ławę obok mnie i zamaszyście łapie za dzban z sokiem z dyni, zalewając stół pomarańczową strugą, a moje uszy świergotliwym monologiem. Nie słucham jej. Patrzę na mopsiarę Parkinson. Właśnie unosi się i sięga po coś na ukos przez stół. Pochyla się przy tym nisko nad Draconem i muska mu kark cyckami. Głupia pinda. Jest tak blisko niego, gada z nim codziennie, niby zna go od dzieciństwa, a nie widzi, co jest grane. A zresztą, jebał ją psidwak. Może sobie wystawić goły tyłek przed samym nosem Dracona, i to na srebrnej tacy z godłem Salazara, a nie będzie żadnych szans, żeby przeleciał ją jeszcze raz.

Odchylam się w stronę Abbott, bo masy Krukonów i Gryfonów przesłaniają mi widok. Muszę jeszcze napatrzyć się na niego na zapas, a przez obiadem go nie zobaczę, bo nie mamy dziś wspólnych lekcji ze Ślizgonami. Abbott ćwierka coś pytającym tonem. Jak przez mgłę dociera do mnie sens tego, co mówi.

— Dasz mi go zerżnąć?

— Nie ma mowy — odpowiadam odruchowo, po czym wzdrygam sią lekko. — Czekaj. O kim ty mówisz?

— Nie o kim, ale o czym. O eseju dla Sprout.

_Spierdalaj, Abbott_. Wzruszam ramionami.

— No daj go zerżnąć — jęczy mi dalej prosto w ucho. — Ja się muszę męczyć, a wybitny na owutemach już teraz jest twój. Dla ciebie zielarstwo to pestka.

A mam jakieś inne wyjście niż zainteresowanie ziołami? Puchoński spokój i życzliwość dla świata to po części zasługa pewnych trudnych do wyhodowania roślin, których susz mieszam od czasu do czasu z tytoniem. Inaczej ostatnie dwa lata szkolne byłyby ponad moje siły.

Dobra, koniec tego przesuwania owsianki po talerzu. Muszę jeszcze zapalić, zanim zacznie się pierwsza lekcja. Nie wytrzymam popiskiwania Flitwicka bez solidnej dawki nikotyny. Dopijam herbatę i wstaję od stołu, zanim ktoś zdąży mnie zagadnąć. Już przy samych drzwiach dociera do mnie prosząco—roszczeniowe wołanie Mcmillana. Udaję, że nie słyszę. Tak będzie lepiej. Jeśli ktoś jeszcze raz wyrazi dziś chęć rżnięcia Sprout za moim pośrednictwem, to nie wytrzymam i zadam głośny, spektakularny kłam regule o solidarności Puchonów.

Wychodzę na schody przed halą wejściową i szukam osłony przed chłodnym, kwietniowym wiatrem oraz wzrokiem nauczycieli za posągiem gryfa z obtłuczonym skrzydłem. Nie mam ze sobą peleryny i marznę. To nie potrwa długo, tylko jeden, jedyny papieros. Wyciągam go z paczuszki ukrytej w kieszeni szaty i przypalam końcem różdżki. Głęboko wciągam ostry dym i ogarnia mnie błogość. Opieram się plecami o gryfa i wypełniam płuca czystym nikotynowym szczęściem. Agresja powoli traci swe ostre krawędzie, przeobrażając się w coś, co przy odrobinie dobrej woli można by nazwać namiastką przyjazności dla otoczenia.

Słyszę kroki przemierzające halę wejściową. Wyglądam zza ogona gryfa, elegancko owijającego jego przednie, kamienne łapy, żeby sprawdzić, kto nadchodzi. I nagle mimo porannego chłodu robi mi się gorąco.

Bo Draco podąża w moim kierunku.

Jest sam i patrzy prosto w moją stronę, więc to chyba nie błonia są jego celem. Nie, nie _chyba_, ale na pewno. Na trzydniowy zarost Merlina, on naprawdę idzie _do mnie_.

Zaczynam drżeć. W miarę, jak on się zbliża — przysięgam, że nie stąpa po ziemi, ale sunie ku mnie w powietrzu, piękny i straszny jak dementor, którego pocałunek byłby wart wszystkiego, co posiadam — myśli w mojej głowie tracą sens bytu i przemieniają się w lepką, odrażającą papkę. Draco jest tuż, tuż. Zaraz tu dotrze i zada mi jakieś pytanie, a ja odpowiem nieskładnym bełkotem, gapiąc się na niego z głupawo rozwartymi ustami, z papierosem przyklejonym do dolnej wargi, nerwowo miętoszoną w dłoni szatą i kurczowo przyciśniętymi do siebie, skrzyżowanymi w kostkach nogami. Doprawdy ponętny widok. W najbardziej puchońskim z puchońskich, beznadziejnie zakochanych wydań.

Dokonało się. Stoi przede mną i wymownie wpatruje się w moje usta. Boję się poruszyć, żeby to ucieleśnione marzenie nie okazało się iluzją. On tu naprawdę jest. Tu, ze mną. Draco Malfoy z krwi i kości, na wyciągnęcie dłoni. Czuję jego zapach i kręci mi się w głowie od nagłego rozpoznania. To ta woń przepełniała wizje, które wywoływały jego spojrzenia wymieniane z Potterem. Przełykam ślinę i pokonując nieśmiałość przenoszę wzrok wbity w jego podbródek na oczy. I nagle czuję, że chyba śnię. Czy to możliwe, że widzę w nich coś na kształt pożądania?

Draco przechyla lekko głowę, nie przestając się we mnie wpatrywać. Moje serce łomocze jak oszalałe. Kwietniowy wiatr wpada pomiędzy nas w nagłym podmuchu, unosi moją szatę, ukazując błękitne nogawki nieregulaminowych dżinsów, po czym odfruwa w dzikim, wirującym tańcu i wzburza na odchodnym jasną falę włosów Dracona, opadającą na jego mlecznobiały policzek.

Draco chrząka lekko i unosi palec, kierując go w stronę mych ust. O tak, nie mylę się. W jego oczach jest wyraźne pragnienie. Nie wierzę we własne szczęście. Różowa mgła zaczyna spowijać mój mózg. Tracę oddech.

— Strasznie chce mi się zapalić — słyszę jego grzecznie ułożony, trochę ochrypły głos. — Dałabyś fajkę, Bones.


End file.
